


El Bebé

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema en el preciso instante en que la desilusión por la falta de tortitas le invadía por completo</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Bebé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea1santome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts).



> Esta vez la petición es de lea1santome
> 
> Los personajes no son míos... a excepción de Superseal...

 

Steve regresó a casa después de dar su vuelta por la isla de los fines de semana. Su mente se entretenía apostando consigo misma a si Danny estaría durmiendo o si lo encontraría en la cocina, haciendo café. Se había convertido en una tradición, casi, y Steve tenía que reconocer que le agradaba llegar a casa y encontrar el desayuno perparado… a pesar de las tortitas que, aunque eran deliciosas, sin duda no eran demasiado saludables. Joe se había reído mucho cuando su joven pupilo le había preguntado si no lo notaba más gordo desde que Danny vivía con él. No es que fuese tan terrible, se solucionaba aumentando un poco más el tiempo de ejercicio.

Por primera vez, Steve perdió una apuesta consigo mismo. De todas las formas posibles en las que podía encontrar a su compañero esa mañana, aquella no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Cierto, olía a café recién hecho.

Pero Danny no estaba leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba a su amigo para desayunar juntos, ni haciendo tortitas… _Steve se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema en el preciso instante en que la desilusión por la falta de tortitas le invadía por completo_. Su amigodaba vueltas por la cocina mientras acunaba en sus brazos un fardito azul. _Superseal_ orbitaba frenético alrededor de las piernas del detective, que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no pisar al cachorro, mientras movía el rabito, contento.

A Steve le pareció una de las escenas domésticas más adorables que había visto en mucho tiempo.

…

Ya tendría tiempo luego para pensar en que, cuando decidió acoger a su compañero, nadie le había dicho nada acerca de los complementos.

Viendo que Danny no podía jugar, _Superseal_ corrió hacia el marine.

Steve saludó al animalito… vale, era débil, pero le había caído bien, y Danno se veía tan contento con el perrito…

-Antes de que digas nada- se defendió el rubio-, éramos nosotros, o Kamekona… y no pienso, bajo ningún concepto, arriesgarme a que le dé leche de camarón a una inocente criatura.

El marine levantó las cejas inquisitivo.

-Es el hijo de una prima de Kono. Hoy tenían no sé qué historia y no tenían con quién dejarlo… ¿No te parece eso imposible? Si esa familia decidiese salir algún día de la isla, su población se reduciría a la mitad.

Steve sacudió la cabeza, divertido con las absurdas ideas de su compañero. El bebé debió pensar lo mismo e hizo un ruidito.

El policía bajó la vista hacia él y lo miró con esa forma que tenía para los niños, una forma que hacía que el corazón del moreno diese un vuelco. El SEAL se situó junto a su amigo y apartó la mantita con cuidado para ver al bebé, que seguía aún en los brazos del rubio.

El niño lo miró con los ojitos muy abiertos, curioso.

El líder del 5.0 sonrió.

Y a Danny se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando su jefe regresó de darse una ducha, el rubio le puso el bebé en los brazos.

-Voy a servir el desayuno y a ducharme yo también.

-Pero… pero…

-No es nitroglicerina, Steven. Has tenido cosas más peligrosas en las manos. ¿Acaso nunca cogiste a tu hermana en brazos?

-Hace mucho de eso- el marine no se movía, se había quedado como congelado en el sitio.

-Eso no se olvida. Simplemente ten cuidado con la cabeza- dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba-. ¡Y se llama Jason!- gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con que Steve acunaba al bebé mientras le cantaba algo en voz baja. El pequeño movía los bracitos intentando alcanzar el rostro del SEAL.

Danny estaba convencido de que si seguía aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa, se le iba a romper la cara en dos.

-Espero que no le estés cantando el himno de la marina- dijo.

Stebe lo miró, ruborizado, y el rubio sintió que su corazón se acababa de derretir sin saber muy bien por qué. Podría estar allí, viendo a su amigo con el bebé en brazos eternamente.

¿Y de dónde salía ese pensamiento?

-Mmmm… Danno…

El detective salió de su ensueño.

-Dime…

-El bebé…

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Creo que necesita un cambio de pañales urgente- dijo el SEAL arrugando la nariz y tendiéndole el bebé. Jason reía feliz.

Danny se hizo cargo del bebé mientras miraba a su compañero con una sonrisita.

-¿No os enseñan a cambiar pañales en el ejército?

-Es la marina, Danny. Y no, no lo hacen.

-Pues deberían. Estos a veces son más efectivos que las armas químicas.

-Puedo notarlo, sí.

El policía se centró en el bebé, a quien había recostado en una manta que había extendido sobre la mesa. Éste seguía riendo mientras movía sus piernecitas.

-¿Te parece divertido espantar a tío Steve?- le decía con cariño-. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que sabe de sobra hacer esto, pero él quiere hacer lo divertido mientras tío Danno se ocupa del trabajo duro. ¿Tú que crees?

El bebé emitió un gorgorito.

-Eso crees, ¿eh? Pues tienes toda la razón.

El mencionado se limitó a observarlos con una tonta sonrisa, su pecho cálido con un sentimiento que no le resultaba demasiado familiar.

-Creo que _Superseal_ quiere ver al bebé- dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba a Jason. Steve se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el cachorro gimoteaba junto a su pierna.

-Oh, perdona, pequeñín…

El cachorrito ladró.

-Ya sabes que no le gusta que le llames así- reprochó el policía serio. Luego añadió, con un guiño-. A fin de cuentas es todo un marine.

Mientras izaba al perro, el Capitán de Fragata Steve Mcgarrett se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba los complementos de su amigo. Hacía años que en la casa no había tanta vida.


End file.
